<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explosions and Headstrong Idiots Don't Go Together by The_Writing_Fandom_Menace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359977">Explosions and Headstrong Idiots Don't Go Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace/pseuds/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace'>The_Writing_Fandom_Menace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Copperright, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Reginald one of these days you're not gonna survive an explosion, Terrance just stop sending them on raids you're never successful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace/pseuds/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place pre-canon where Terrance is still the leader. If Reginald doesn't stop throwing himself into unnecessary danger, Right is going to have a heart attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explosions and Headstrong Idiots Don't Go Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm publishing a fic again, hooray! Once again, I am open to suggestions/constructive criticism. Also, even though this takes place pre-canon, as the narrator I still refer to RHM as Right, because I'm not really sure what else to call him. The characters in the story don't call him that though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bank crumbled to the ground, flames eating it from the inside out, falling with a gigantic puff of ash and smoke. Right (although no one knew him by that name at the time) could only watch as the building full of valuables was destroyed. He wasn’t upset by the loss of the valuable </span>
  <em>
    <span>objects</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside the building, however, he was much more distraught over the loss of a valuable </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had been inside the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terrance’s raids almost never went well, and Right knew that. So when he, Reginald, and a small group of other Toppats went along with their chief to raid a bank, he shouldn't have been surprised  that once they were found out by the guards and things started getting out of hand, Terrance decided to take the whole bank down with him. It was a stupid, messy decision, and now… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gone with the rest of the building in the massive explosion the Toppats had caused. The nameless redhead took a few steps forward before he fell to his knees just a few feet away from the disaster they’d created, hanging his head in despair. Some pieces of the structure were still flaming, filling the air with smoke that stung Right’s eyes. Well, maybe the tears also had something to do with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reginald was gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right had never realized how fond he was of the brunette before he had to deal with the crushing loss of him blowing up with the rest of the bank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sacrifices have to be made sometimes.” came the quiet voice of his chief, Terrance, from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t need to make a sacrifice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we could have saved him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he stayed silent, not trusting his voice to not crack with emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go now, no-name. I’m sure we’ll all remember him for his bravery, even though he was rather foolish.” Terrance urged. Right shook his head, refusing to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices of the other members on the raid went silent. Right heard footsteps, and then nothing but the crackling of the still burning structure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had the rest of the clan really just left him there? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right didn’t bother to look up. They might as well have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up a bit, his eyes widening, and tilted his whole head upward to see…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, that couldn’t be right. But even after blinking a few times, it was absolutely unmistakable that the figure in front of him was, indeed, who Right thought he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reginald’s face was covered with ash, and his clothing reeked of burned fabric. Half of his top hat was completely gone, and what was left of it was singed and smoking. His hands and forearms were horribly burned. Without saying anything, he grinned, and held up a shimmering, golden dollar sign necklace that was studded with blue-green gems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right stumbled to his feet and threw his arms around Reginald, burying his face in his shoulder. Reginald was a bit thrown off by this at first, but after a few moments he wrapped his arms around his friend that he still didn’t know the name of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Right scolded, hating the stutter in his voice. He wanted to say more, but that was all he could choke out before tears of relief started to soak through the burned fabric of Reginald’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Reginald whispered, his voice hoarse from all of the smoke he had undoubtedly breathed in. “Frankly, though, I’m offended you thought that could kill me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have killed you. I’ll never know how on Earth you managed to get out of that alive.” Terrance remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m still here, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I guess you’re all stuck with me.” Reginald smiled. “Forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Right muttered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>